erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliotheca Erifort Wiki:Layout guide
This is the official structure guidelines for the layout of Erifort articles. Due to the nature of the articles these guidelines are just that - guidelines. They are to be adhered whenever possible. If that is not possible then that's life. Hopefully having this guide will make the articles more uniform and easier to navigate. Anyone can leave suggestions for the structure of the layouts and the layout guide itself on the talk page. This layout guide is adapted from the Harry Potter Wiki's Layout guide which in turn is from Wookieepedia's Layout Guide. Infobox Currently not in use due to lack of aptitude with the code. Will (hopefully!) make it work in the future. HP wiki infoboxes Opening quote Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs (albeit more sparingly). *See Category:Quote and dialogue templates Article body Example: (for an article about a person) person name here was... introductory sentence or paragraph Biography Childhood Adulthood Later life and/or Death *Start headings at the second level ( ) *Headings and subheadings are only used in small articles to keep track of standard information such as the physical description and the etymology. Images *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Images should have some sort of description. *Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. Physical description Example: Physical description ... *Used to describe what someone looks like. Personality and traits Example: Personality and traits ... *Used for articles about people where this information is available. Etymology *Very important for the author as many names have been picked out with a specific meaning in mind. Other times the name has been picked out at random but the etymology is still important for the sake of author self-doubt and possible plot. Relationships Example: Relationships ... Relationship 1 ... Relationship 2 ... *Used to describe the relationship this person has had with others. Trivia *Trivial information that doesn't seem to belong anywhere else. Author notes may or may not show up here with cryptical information. Appearances *In what story/stories has the subject been featured? Every mention is noteworthy. Notes and references *Currently not in use as large portions of the content on this wiki is based solemnly on information I have never before bothered to write down. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: Notes and references See also Example: See also ... *Links to related articles not already linked in the article. External links Example: External links ... *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Most of these links go to unsorted reference material the authoor needs in order to work further with the article. Category Example: Category:People *Every article should have at least one category Clean templates Aryllia did a cut-and-paste whoopsie, this section needs some heavy editing on the source end to get rid of excess code. People Biography Childhood Adulthood Later life and/or Death Physical appearance Personality and traits Abilities and skills Etymology Relationships Family Friends Other relationships Trivia Appearances See also External links Category: Species History Life cycle Traits and characteristics Habitats Etymology Known … Events involving … Trivia See Also External links Category: Occupations Duties Loyalties Known … Events involving … Etymology Trivia Appearances See also External links Category: Places Description History Known species Known inhabitants Known locations See also External links Category: Wars Prelude/Background War Aftermath Known participants and casualties Trivia Appearances See also External links Category: External links *Simple Calendar *Extensions *Harry_Potter_Wiki:Layout_guide *HTML *Infobox *Magic words *Main page column tags *Templates Category:Policy Category:All Pages